


Bad Days

by malecpriorities



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comforting Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec, Slurs, What Was I Thinking?, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecpriorities/pseuds/malecpriorities
Summary: Alec can't wait for Magnus to get home, so that he can finally say that he had one good thing happen to him all day. He doesn't plan on saying anything to Magnus, but Magnus knows Alec too well and can tell something is up.~*~*~I'm bad at summaries but that's okay. Basically malec is really cute and they deserve the world.





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: homophobic slurs are in this fic, but I do not condone or agree with what the werewolves said about Alec. Unfortunately, in the real world there are people who think like that, and it shouldn't be left alone. We should speak out about it, and this is sort of my way to speak out against it. 
> 
> I apologize for anything that is offensive.

Alec stood on the balcony of Magnus' loft, looking up at the night sky. He took a slow swig of his beer, and began to allow his thoughts to drift. He was waiting for Magnus to come home after a long day full of clients, so that at least one part of his day went right. It was just one of these exceptionally bad days. 

Alec's parents had arrived from Idris once again, only this time they were trying to get Alec to marry a nice Shadowhunter girl, or even a boy if that's what Alec insisted upon. Maryse was clearly caught up in the idea that she could "turn" Alec straight. That was far from the case. 

Jace had gone on another unsanctioned mission. Well, it was sanctioned, by Clary Fray in the flesh. That was obviously better than getting permission from the Clave, at least in Jace's world it seemed that way. Clary had gotten injured, just barely a scratch that could be quickly healed with an iratze, but according to Jace it was severe and she should rest up in the infirmary. Which in Alec's world was just unnecessarily taking up an infirmary bed. Some days, it seemed like he didn't have any control over his own Institute.

Max had pulled another stunt, trying to get out in the field to fight some demons. Alec knew that Izzy was responsible enough to handle it, but it was just another stressful thing on Alec's plate. 

Even the little things that usually didn't bother Alec grated on his nerves. He could hear the quiet whispers of other Shadowhunters around the Institute, wondering when he'd lose his job, why he was dating a Downworlder and how he had even gotten the job in the first place, considering as he's a gay Shadowhunter. Normally, these whisperings just felt like small paper cuts, but on days like these, they hurt like a thousand deep gashes into his skin. 

On his way back home, a couple young werewolves had the nerve to come up to tell him that a "fag" shouldn't be allowed to be a leader of any race, let alone the Shadowhunters. Alec tried to be civil so that no unneeded attention was put on him. Alec never liked to be in the limelight, and this occurrence was no exception. The werewolves continued to harass him, but in the end, they ran off like scared pups at first glimpse of Alec's seraph blade.

So, at this point, he just wanted to see his boyfriend, and fall into his embrace. He didn't want to tell Magnus about what had happened that day, since his boyfriend had most likely had an even more stressful day. He'd much rather feel useful, and help Magnus relax, than feel like a deadweight and be helped with relaxing. 

As if summoned by his thoughts, he heard the telltale sign of a portal opening up in the loft and he turned to see the one person he'd been waiting for all day. He looked tired, but when he saw Alec, his face brightened instantly. 

"Hello, Alexander. Is everything alright?" Magnus asked as soon as he saw Alec. Alec cursed himself for letting Magnus know him so well, but he wouldn't have life any other way. It felt nice to have someone worrying about him. 

"It is now that you're here." Alec put his beer down on the ledge of the balcony and walked in, to pull Magnus in with the belt loops of his pants. "I missed you." 

"I missed you, too." Magnus leaned in and placed a kiss on Alec's lips. The kiss wasn't demanding or passionate, just simply a kiss that told how they truly did miss each other. 

"How was your day?" Alec asked after they pulled away from the kiss. 

"Oh the usual. How was yours?" Alec could tell that Magnus knew just about exactly what was going on in Alec's mind, but that didn't stop him from trying his hardest to avoid the question. So, instead of answering he shrugged his shoulders and plastered a grin onto his face. 

"Alexander. You can talk to me. You know that, right?" It was useless to lie to Magnus, because even when he wanted to he couldn't. 

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to burden you with my horrible life. I'd rather hear the stories of your clients from today." Alec went to sit on the couch, leading Magnus by their intertwined hands. Alec sat down on the couch and pulled Magnus close to him, Magnus' back to Alec. 

"Well, my clients were easy today, just long appointments. Your turn." Magnus turned his head enough to tuck it into the curve of Alec's neck and shoulder. 

"It was just a bad day, I don't know. My parents came back from Idris, Jace and Clary were being their usual idiotic selves, Izzy had to go after Max once again and then people were just being rude today." Alec spoke fast, trying to get the conversation off of him. 

"What happened with your parents?" Alec had expected questions, that was just what Magnus was like. 

"Oh, they're trying to get me to marry someone, once again." Magnus rolled his eyes at this prospect, it was as if they hadn't learned anything from the last wedding Alec had participated in. "She wants me to marry some Shadowhunter girl, but if insist on a boy, she said she'd find me one." 

"What did you tell her?" 

"I said I already found one that I want to marry." Alec replied simply, to which Magnus looked quizzically at Alec. 

"You... already found a Shadowhunter boy you want to marry?" 

"No, it's you, you dummy. I want to marry you someday!" Magnus looked up at Alec with wide eyes.

"No one has ever wanted to marry me. So, wait. Maryse said she'd find you a Shadowhunter boy, and you said that you'd found one." Magnus ended the sentence as more of a question than a statement. 

"No, she simply said she'd find me a Shadowhunter girl, or if I really insisted she'd find me a boy. Never specified race of said boy. So, in conclusion I get my pick of all the boys in the land." 

"I am not a boy." Magnus grinned up at him. 

"Wow, then I have been very misinformed. Perhaps all along I've been straight! I do like the sex with you, but if you aren't a boy I've been lying to everyone! No one can ever make fun of me for being gay now." 

Magnus had been smiling at Alec's joke, but as he stopped talking, the smile faded away and his brows furrowed. "People make fun of you for who you are?" 

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's no big deal." Alec's cheeks slowly turned red, and he was rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that had previously been drawing patterns on Magnus' arm. 

Magnus sat up to catch Alec's eye, but Alec avoided his gaze with all his might. Magnus held both sides of Alec's face with his hands and gently forced Alec to look at him. "No, Alec, this is a huge deal. What happened? Who's been saying things about you?" 

"Just some of the Shadowhunters at the Institute. They're upset that I'm head and I'm gay." After a small pause, Alec continued. "Oh, and there was a little run in with some werewolves on my way home, but, Magnus, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before. I'm fine, and I can handle it. I swear to you." 

"Just because you can handle it, doesn't mean you should have to. Especially not alone." Magnus swung one leg over Alec's lap and straddled him. Magnus leaned back and sat on Alec's knees. "What happened with the werewolves?"

"They just said stuff about how a leader shouldn't be gay or whatever." Alec mumbled. 

"Or whatever? What exactly did they say, Alexander?" 

"I don't, uh, I don't think I should really say it." Alec didn't know much about gay people, past his own experience, and all of the insults used against them, but he did know that what the werewolves had said was horrible, something that should never be said. 

"If it's about you, you can say it." Magnus softly said, which Alec appreciated.

"They said 'a fag shouldn't be allowed to be a leader of any race, let alone a Shadowhunter. I don't understand how someone who can't even function like a normal person could be a good leader.'" By the middle of his sentence, the tears had started to form, but by the end they were freely streaming down his face. 

"Oh, Alexander, I am so sorry. You don't deserve that. You are a wonderful leader, and what you prefer in bed has nothing to do with how you do your job." Magnus reached forward and wiped the tears off of Alec's face. 

"I- I know that, but it's hard to hear that people think I'm a bad leader just because I fell in love with you." 

"Not everyone thinks that. Those are just a few stupid people, who don't deserve a second of your time." Magnus had his hand on Alec's cheek, drawing circles with his thumb. Alec closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Magnus pulled his had away to lean forward and place his head back in the curve of Alec's neck. 

"Magnus?" Alec asked, eyes still closed. Magnus hummed, to acknowledge Alec's words.

"Will you make me feel better?"

"What do you mean by that?" Magnus knew that Alec wouldn't make an insinuation of that sort, but he wanted to make sure that Alec didn't want that. Magnus wouldn't even have sex with Alec on a night like this. Tonight he needed to be held close and told that he was an amazing person. 

"I just want you to comfort me. Like what you would do if you had a really bad day." Alec had bad days, just like everyone else, but instead of getting to go home to wind down, he was told to suck it up for a good twenty years. "I don't know, you're better with comfort than I am." 

Magnus stood up and held his hands out to help Alec up from the couch. "That is very incorrect. Your nightmare waffles are the best. Not everyone would get up at two in the morning just to make waffles for someone who just had a nightmare."

Alec grinned a little bit, but stayed quiet. He followed Magnus into the bathroom and silently watched Magnus draw a bath. He only used his magic at the very end to add sandalwood bath salts. 

They undressed each other, but there was nothing sexual about it. Every breath they took and every touch they made sang promises of love and devotion. 

Alec slipped into the bath first, followed by Magnus. Magnus curled up underneath Alec's arm and began tracing Alec's runes. Alec simply held Magnus close, comforted by the rising of his chest with every reach he took. Alec dipped his head down to kiss Magnus on the head, and murmured into his hair, "I love you, Magnus Bane." 

"I love you, too, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. More than anything." 

"Even more than glitter?" Alec said in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

"I'd trade all the glitter in the world to have you in my arms, Alexander." Magnus looked thoughtful for a moment, and then changed his mind. "No, I'd trade anything just to have you in my arms." 

"What does anything include?" Alec asked.

"Alexander, I'd lay down my life for you, make no mistake about it. I love you more than life itself." Magnus trailed his hand across Alec's chest to trace the next rune. 

Alec was stuck in a stunned silence, but when he finally came to his senses, he knew exactly what he needed to say. "I've thought about this a lot. When I'm laying in my bed at the Institute and I can't sleep because you're not right next to me. I think about the fact that I could get deruned for loving a man. If it came down to the choice between remaining a Shadowhunter or you, I would choose you a thousand times over." 

It was Magnus' turn to be stuck in a stunned silence, but he didn't come back out of it so soon. It was something to be loved by a Shadowhunter, but to be loved so deeply? That was a complete different story. 

They stayed in the comfortable silence, with Magnus tracing Alec's runes and Alec playing with little strands of Magnus' hair, until the water grew cold. Alec got out of the water to retrieve towels for them, Magnus' gaze following him the entire time. He didn't look at him lustfully tonight, just simply lovingly. He didn't know what he had done to deserve Alec, but he was glad his life had turned out in this wonderful way. 

Once they had dried off, they retreated into the bedroom, and neither bothered with getting dressed. Magnus rested his head on Alec's chest, and Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus' shoulders. Magnus tilted his head up, silently asking for a good night kiss. Alec answered his prayers, and leaned his head down slightly to press an affectionate kiss to Magnus' lips. 

"Good night, Magnus." Alec whispered, as if he feared that if he spoke too loud it would break one of them. 

"Good night, Alexander." Magnus replied in the same quiet voice. 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too." A few moments later, Magnus felt Alec's breathing steady and he heard quiet snores coming from Alec, letting Magnus know that Alec had fallen asleep. 

It was now that Magnus let a few tears slip from his eyes. It wasn't fair that Alec was so young and had to hear, firsthand, what a horrible world they lived in. 

It would be nice if they could just fall asleep without having to worry about the things that could happen to them just because of who they love. Life would be made so much easier, for both Magnus and Alec. 

He wanted to burn down the world in an attempt to find anyone who would willingly hurt his Alexander in such a horrible way. However, temporarily, all Magnus could do was hold Alec a little closer and love him more intensely.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm sorry for the offensive parts. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, and I will come back to edit it on multiple occasions. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and I always reach out to those who leave a comment <3


End file.
